


一指入魂

by LilySemi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fingerfucking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:20:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22243228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilySemi/pseuds/LilySemi
Summary: 1. 未成年人禁止观看2. 文中所有人物均已满18岁3. 不尊重女方意愿的性行为是不对的4. 我压根就不知道潮吹存不存在5. 那可是牛岛若利的手指！！！
Relationships: Tendou Satori & Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tendou Satori/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Kudos: 29





	一指入魂

“觉……不要……”

你双腿呈M形分开，双手举过头顶被反绑在床栏上。你的男友修长的食指在你的甬道里出出进进。

“xx酱害羞喽～”

天童没有停下手上的动作，反而把你因害羞而微微并拢的腿分的更开。

平时你已经习惯了他临时兴起的性游戏，但是没想到今天刚被绑住便有人敲门。天童完全忽视了你的哀求，大大咧咧的打开了宿舍门。是他的死党，白鸟泽的Ace牛岛若利。

“咦～xx酱不是一直对若利君心猿意马嘛～现在可是你表现的机会哦～”

天童的手指每次都在即将碰到g点时抽出，快感持续积累却始终无法到达爆发点，心痒难耐的你不禁收缩着内壁企图获得更多的摩擦。

“不要说了……觉……啊……”

你看见站在门口的牛岛正在目不转睛的看着你，尽管他的表情一如既往地平静，可是两腿间的凸起却出卖了他的内心。

你把头侧向床单不去看他，私处却不受控制地涌出更多蜜汁。你无法否定天童的说法，从你们约会伊始牛岛便如影随形，你不仅没有反对，甚至非常感谢他能一直跟随着天童的跳跃的思维从而避免尴尬冷场。而且他可是牛岛若利，你和所有白鸟泽的女生一样无法抵抗大王牌的魅力。

“若利君你不会打算一直站在门口看吧~”

是要请牛岛同学离开了吧。

“不试试吗？”

什么！你挣扎着抬起头瞪大眼睛看着天童，他看看你又看看牛岛，抽出手指示意牛岛走到床边。

“不可以……觉……不要这样……”

“xx酱可是比平时湿的快呢~口是心非是不行的哦~”天童舔舐着指尖说，“过来若利君~我教你~”

“xx同学不同意是不可以这么做的。”

听见牛岛的拒绝你心下竟然有些失落。

“口是心非呀~若利君你也太不了解女生了~你看这里……”天童在你的私处上一刮，透明的粘液立马浸湿了他的手指，“这可是女生渴望你的象征哦~”

“是么？”牛岛看向你真诚发问。

你被天童的手指有意无意撩拨着私处和大腿内侧有些神志模糊，双目盈盈地看着牛岛，嘴里发出欲求不满的呻吟声。

“觉……请你……”

“这就是女生同意的表示~”天童拉过牛岛的手放在你的大腿上，“轻轻抚摸不要使劲哦~”

“好的。”

牛岛的手掌比天童的更宽大厚实，陌生的触感令你全身微颤，紧张之余私处也分泌了更多液体。牛岛的手在大腿的内侧和边缘反复摩挲，阴道中的空虚与隐痒不仅得不到缓解反而愈加强烈，每当你不自觉的想把腿并拢时天童就会及时将它们分的更开。

“不要着急xx酱~若利他还是新手呢~”

“唔……嗯……觉，拜托你……”

“你现在应该拜托的人是若利君吧~”

“不……不要……”你仅有的理智让你无法向牛岛开口。

“啧啧~那我好心一点吧~”

在天童的指示下牛岛的手探索到你的私处，用食指在你的阴蒂上边画圈边按压。指尖薄茧的粗粝感持续刺激着阴蒂，粘液一股一股的从阴道内涌出，酥麻的快感从尾骨爬上你的脊椎，你仰着头大口喘息着，喉间溢出一串单音节的呓语。你渴望更多，渴望阴道被填满，渴望乳房被揉搓抚摸，你的双手挣扎着无力的握紧又松开。

牛岛的另一根食指开始在你的阴唇边缘上下滑动，在两处同时的强烈刺激下，你的脚趾卷曲，腰间微微抬起臀部随着手指的频率摆动，阴道里好像有几百只蚂蚁一样啃得你酥麻痒燥，快感一浪接着一浪，但是始终到达不了顶端。

“拜托……啊……请……拜托你……”你支离破碎的挤出几个字。

天童捉指牛岛在阴唇外滑动的手，轻轻推入中指的一指节，饥渴了许久的花径立马紧紧将其箍住。牛岛一脸疑惑，不知道下一步该怎么行动，你不满的向下蹭着臀部，贪婪的想要插入更多。

“宝贝是想要更多吗？”

“嗯……”你半呻吟半回答。

“会给你更多的~只是现在插入阴道的可是我们大王牌的手指呢~不要再说点什么嘛xx酱~”

牛岛在阴核上按压打转的手指没有停，持续的快感将你的理智挤下线，你一边摇动着臀部一边哭喊道：“拜托……拜托你……牛岛同学……请你给我……啊……”

天童将牛岛的手指整根推入，长久空虚的阴道瞬间有了充实感。

“若利君~稍微弯曲下手指，应该可以摸到一个有点粗糙的凸起~”

天童的手交叠在牛岛的手上，带着他的手指小幅度抽插，牛岛的指尖在你的阴道壁中小心翼翼的探索。虽然与性器的尺寸相差甚远，但大王牌的手指已足够把你推向高峰。

突然你感觉到下腹一阵异样的快感。

“我摸到了，粗糙的凸起。”

“那是g点，轻按它~若利君~保持这个频率~”

“嗯。”

牛岛按照天童的话，每次插入时都会按一下g点，你下腹的快感越来越强烈，阴道不断收缩，被包裹的指关节来回摩擦着阴道壁，你配合着晃动臀部。口中咿咿呀呀完全沉浸其中。

天童的手放开了牛岛，转为在你的腿和腰腹部游走，更增一层快感。

酥麻的感觉传遍全身，你双眼迷离大脑一片空白，突然一阵强烈的尿意袭来——在你还没来得及出声制止时，一股接一股温热的液体喷到牛岛手上，臀下的床单全部浸透。

“天童……”牛岛不知所措的看着天童。

“真厉害呀若利君~第一次就能让xx酱潮吹呢~”

“？”

“那么宝贝~”天童爬上床揉抓着你因高潮而胀大的乳房在你耳边低语，“one more time~”

**Author's Note:**

> I feel sorry about that.( No!!!!!!!


End file.
